demititansfandomcom-20200216-history
Night Fury
Night Furies are rare creatures. There are only 5,000 left in the world although there used to be more Night Furies than the entire human population.they are also chamelions. Historyhttp://demigods.wikia.com/index.php?title=Night_Fury&action=edit&section=1Edit Night Furies originated in the Chaos before Gaia. Their numbers will never be known but they numbered up to an estimated more-than-the-current-human-population. By the time of the Roman Empire, people stopped believing in Night Furies and they began to slowly fade. When the Vikings rose, Night Furies stopped fading but they reproduce more slowly and when Britanny rose, their numbers fell from 200,000 to just 9,000. By the American Revolution, there were only 5,005. We now only have 5,000 Night Furies because of a misunderstanding between the species and the gods that led to 3 dead Night Furies and 2 critcally injured ones that died later. Surprisingly they had became a Permanent Race as a god killed two Night Furies only for them to reform a minute later. The demigods theorize once the population of Night furies reach 1,000-5,000 they became immortal or a permanent race like Deadly Nadders. Physical Descriptionhttp://demigods.wikia.com/index.php?title=Night_Fury&action=edit&section=2Edit Night Furies are night black, so when they're flying at night, don't bother looking for them they are completely invisible . Their eyes are piercing yellow/green and make you feel like your soul is leaving you and their pupils are round when they're happy(and their eyes became golden) or not on the battlefield. When their angry or in battle, they become cat's slits. They have MASSIVE wings and a long snaky tail with two tailfins that help them balance out while flying which makes them the fastest dragon species in the world, fast as a rifle bullet. The tailfins are CRITICAL to a Night Fury, because if they're missing one, they can't fly.Night Furies can sense the presence of demigods,immortals or other monsters. Night Furies are medium sized so up to two to four people can ride on a Night Fury at the same time. Night Furies will almost never let anyone but their Riders ride them unless accompanied by their Rider. It is possible they are invulnerable to heat and flame as a Night Fury survive the heat of an exploding Sea Death without a scratch. They also have retractable teeth, which protects them when they breathe fire because they could shoot their teeth out. But the coolest thing about Night Furies is their ability to breathe fire and how: Night Furies scream at the top of their lungs (and they're invisible for the most part, so that's pretty scary) and then they spit out a ball of blue-white fire. Their fire is a mixture of oxygen, hydrogen, a''cetylene and ''Greek Fire all bunch together in a semi-solid mass that explodes on impact; because the Night Fury fire is made mostly of oxyhydrogen/oxyacetylene and Greek Fire the heat and fire is so intense that it can knock a young Cyclops unconsious . The only thing more terrifying than its fire? This: Night Furies. Never. MISS! Personalityhttp://demigods.wikia.com/index.php?title=Night_Fury&action=edit&section=3Edit Night Furies are extremely loyal to their Riders but it comes to a point that they become overprotective and suspicious of random strangers. Night Furies can 'sense' when their Rider needs them and then nothing can stop it from getting where it needs to be. Although Night Furies don't talk, their Riders usually know what's on their mind and what they're feeling. Night Furies are extremely picky eaters, so look out! Flaming food flies fast! And even though Night Furies are one of the cutest, most loveable, most loyal dragons (The most loyal are the dragons) on this earth, that doesn't stop them from being terrifying on the battle field. Night Furies are also capable of time travel as they were born before time existed The Eight (Known) Night Furieshttp://demigods.wikia.com/index.php?title=Night_Fury&action=edit&section=4Edit This is a list of the only Night Furies known: *Toothless *Gwendolyn, Mt. Denali (do not approach this dragon, insane with the loss of her mate) *Toby, North Nunavut (approach with caution, emotionally unstable) *Marissa, Antarctica (just leave Marissa alone, she's perfectly happy eating fish and scaring penguins all alone) *Nikki, last seen in U.K (has neon green eyes) *Toothless II (note lives in U.K.) *Shadowwalker last seen in Russia *Dawn (Newly hatched Night Fury) discovered by Elena Wolff in the Artic Special Night Fury Informationhttp://demigods.wikia.com/index.php?title=Night_Fury&action=edit&section=5Edit *When scratched underneath the chin, they fall asleep! *they can be repel by eels(though they can still breath fire at you)!!! *Night Furies love to roll in garlic grass but we don't know why. *If there's a lot of noise in the same place as a Night Fury, get that Night Fury out immediately. Greek Fire flies fast. *Night Furies are easily annoyed by Terrible Terrors (after all, they are the pigeon of the dragon world) *MEGA IMPORTANT: NIGHT FURY TEARS HAVE HEALING POWERS AND CAN HEAL ANYTHING!! IF YOU'VE BEEN LEGALLY DEAD FOR LESS THAN 2-3 WEEKS, THERE IS AN IMPOSSIBLY HUGE CHANCE A NIGHT FURY CAN REVIVE YOU ... if you can find one. ~